Extraño
by o-Gale-o
Summary: El simple encuentro entre dos adolescentes fue el inicio de un gran cambio para ellos. Advertencia: ¡pre-movie!, A.U., O.O.C.
¡Hola! Este es un nuevo fanfic. que fue el reemplazo de otro que se llamaba "Gracias". Decidí reemplazarlo porque inconscientemente había sido una inspiración de un fanfiction ya existente, así que traté de hacerlo distinto. Espero que este también sea de su agrado.

* * *

En una noche fría, una chica se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque cercano a su casa. Ella miraba con detenimiento el cielo, pero en especial a una luz grande de color azul. Quería distraerse el mayor tiempo posible. No iba a llorar por un idiota que solo se preocupaba por él y nunca por ella, por ellos.

Suspiró.

—¿Ahora qué? —susurró a la nada.

Dirigió su mirada a sus manos y su largo cabello castaño. Cerró los ojos. Sintió una desesperación porque sus padres podrían estar preocupados. Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba sola. Tenía que regresar a su casa desde hacía una hora porque Metro Ciudad no era el lugar más seguro… Definitivamente sus papás iban a castigarla de por vida.

 _Mierda._

Se recostó en la banca y volvió a fijar su mirada al cielo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con lentitud, pero con fuerza y firmeza. Su boca temblaba para evitar que el llanto saliera.

 _El amor es un sufrimiento._

Se cubrió la cara con su brazo y mordió la manga de su blusa.

—¿Qué pasa?

La chica se sobresaltó. Había un chico que estaba a corta distancia de su rostro. Él la miraba con unos enormes ojos verdes brillantes que lo hacía ver curioso, a pesar del semblante serio que tenía.

—¿Qué pasa? —Insistió con una voz calmada.

—¿Qué crees tú? —susurró enfadada.

El muchacho se ruborizó y miró al suelo. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

—Lo sen… —Abrió su boca de más e hizo una ligera pausa—… tio. Lo _sentio_.

Descubrió su rostro y arqueó una ceja. Su enojo se había ido y pensó que no había sido sabio hablarle. Podía ser un adolescente como ella, pero seguía siendo un desconocido. Un desconocido que por alguna razón no podía pronunciar una palabra común en el habla inglesa.

—No te preocupes —dijo la chica de inmediato. Volvió a mirar el cielo de forma incómoda. No sabía cómo reaccionar para irse, así que decidió ignorarlo esperando a que se fuera.

Pronto hubo un rotundo silencio.

El muchacho la miró sin parpadear y ella comenzaba a asustarse. Se culpaba de haber llegado a un parque a llorar. Ahora consideró que aquella decisión había sido la más estúpida de su corta vida. ¿Qué tal si estaba loco? No actuaba como cualquiera lo haría.

La chica se levantó del asiento con lentitud, tratando de disimular querer huir del sitio sin remedio.

—Esa luz es mi… _Estrealla_ favorita —dijo apuntando a una luz azulada en el cielo.

Bien. Ya era más que claro que él no sabía interpretar las expresiones, ni las actitudes y aquello era desconcertante porque no sabía de dónde había salido el muchacho. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Quién cuidaba de él? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Por qué decidió hablarle tan a la ligera? No era normal y eso la intrigaba.

Una voz en el interior de la mujer gritaba y exigía irse para evitar problemas, aunque una voz más al fondo susurraba: "hay que saber más".

Era demasiado entrometida y curiosa para su propio bien. Y luego se preguntaba por qué se metía en problemas.

—¿De dónde eres?

—¡¿Por-por qué lo dices?! —gritó asustado. No paraba de voltear a los lados como si no tuviera que estar ahí.

La chica abrió los ojos de más ante la reacción. ¿Había escapado de su casa? No, para gritar así, tenía que ser de algo más imponente. ¿De quién huía? No parecía estar fingiendo el miedo y la desesperación, a pesar de ser exagerado al gritar.

—Porque pronuncias mal algunas palabras.

El cuerpo del extraño dejó de tensarse y suspiró.

—Tengo que mejorar eso —dijo mirando al suelo.

También ella se dio cuenta que rápidamente cambió de sentimientos y emociones, lo cual, por lo menos en su experiencia, era difícil. Nadie pasaba de asustado a aliviado y de aliviado a decepcionado en cuestión de segundos.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás —Sonrió.

Él devolvió el gesto y sus orejas se tornaron rosadas. Una reacción que no pasó desapercibida. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que tan pronto se apenaba, solo sus orejas cambiaban de color. Interesante.

—Bien, yo soy de aquí, Metro Ciudad —dijo ella.

El muchacho asintió y hubo un momento de silencio. La chica no sabía que decir ahora, porque se vería muy obvio que ella quería averiguar más sobre el desconocido.

—Si no soy de aquí, pero he vivido casi toda mi vida en aquí… ¿también sería de aquí?

Ella arqueó la ceja. Aquella era una pregunta que nunca se había planteado porque sentía que pertenecía a la sociedad, pero había ocasiones en los que sentía fuera de lugar. Podía ser por lo más sencillo, como el hecho de estar en un lugar público sin compañía a su lado.

"Es parte de ser un adolescente", su padre le decía. Era verdad.

—Puedes esperar a que los demás te reconozcan, pero es mejor reconocerse para que los otros empiecen a notarte.

Alzó la mirada y la observó con sus grandes ojos verdes. Ella no sabía si estaba sorprendido o simplemente era el tamaño de sus ojos.

—Lo he intentado, pero es difícil.

—Es normal que sea difícil —dijo ella de inmediato—. Dicen que es parte de la humanidad.

—Gracias —el chico sonrió ampliamente—. Aunque no lo creas es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Por primera vez en la noche ella sonrió. Estaba contenta de que al menos alguien podía sentirse mejor.

—Oye, y…

Un sonido como un reloj interrumpió al muchacho. La mujer asustada, sacó de su bolsillo su celular y contestó con un "¿hola?".

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo en voz baja el chico.

El dispositivo comenzó a emitir unas voces enfadadas y en cuestión de unos segundos ella respondió con un temeroso "está bien", para que después el ambiente se quedara silencioso.

—Lo lamento, tengo que irme —dijo levantándose de la banca—. Si quieres, nos vemos de nuevo aquí mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde.

—Sí, está bien, pero…

La muchacha comenzó a ir en una dirección para salir del parque, ya estaba a punto de correr. No tenía tiempo de pensar.

—¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —dijo él también levantándose, como si fuera a seguirla.

—¡Roxanne Ritchi! —exclamó ya a unos pasos alejada— ¡¿Y tú?!

—¡Por el momento, llámame Azul!

* * *

Comenzó a escribirse: 07 de abril de 2017.

Terminado: 10 de abril de 2017.

Hecho por: o-Gale-o


End file.
